Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore
by Cyria-Chan
Summary: I don't give a damn how he feels love does not exist",Kagome said


**Hey Cyria-chan here with**

**Love doesn't here live anymore hope you enjoy it, and no Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

"**You can't catch me 'Gome'," yelled a five-year old girl with greenish-blue eyes with a little silver, curly raven hair with natural light orange streaks hanging down her back and natural rosy lips. She was dressed in a green colored Chinese dress with black sakura flowers to match her tan skin.**

"**Says who Ayame,"replied the five-year old demon girl known as Gome who had her wavy raven hair with natural navy blue streaks down, golden brown eyes with a little sliver in them, and natural rosy lips. She was dressed in a red colored Chinese dress with dark blue sakura flowers to match her pale skin. (Her real name is Kagome duh!)**

"**No you won't," said the girl known as Ayame, while she ran from Kagome clutches.**

"**Will too," said Kagome with determination in her doe- like eyes as she chased Ayame around the leather couch.**

"**Will not," said Ayame**

"**Will too," said Kagome**

"**Will not"**

"**Will too"**

"**Will not"**

"**Will too"**

"**Will not"**

"**Will too"**

"**Not"**

"**Too"**

"**Not"**

"**Too"**

"**Not"**

"**Not"**

"**Too" said Ayame smugly thinking she won the argument.**

**After sometime Kagome said "I'm glad you agree with me Ayame" as she tagged her back**

"**You cheated," accused Ayame  
**

"**Did not," said Kagome calmly**

**  
"Did to," said Ayame angrily**

"**Did not"**

"**Did too"**

"**Did not"**

"**Did too"**

"**Did not"**

"**Did too"**

"**Did too"**

"**Did not"**

"**Hah! I told you I didn't cheat," said Kagome triumphantly**

"**That's because you keep confusing me," said Ayame**

"**Is not" said Kagome**

"**Is too" said Ayame**

"**Is not"**

"**Is too"**

"**Is n-"**

"**Girls stop that at once and come in the kitchen and help me, Sango, and Kagura set up dinner for your father and his guest," said their mother Ayumi who was a very old dog demon, but you probably couldn't tell because of her looks she was wearing a yellow Chinese dress with silver sakura flower to match her ivory colored skin, slightly wavy raven hair with natural blonde streaks, hazel eyes and natural rosy lips.**

**Kagome and Ayame gave each other one more glare before they answered in unison "Yes mama," as they jogged towards the kitchen.**

**When they reached the kitchen Kagome asked "What do you want us to do mama?"**

"**Dear could you and Ayame set up the table please?" asked their mother nicely**

"**Yes mama," they said simultaneous**

**Ayame got the plates and Kagome got the silver ware while their sisters the other five year olds Sango and Kagura helped their mother cut vegetables. The one who was Sango had magenta violet eyes with a little silver in them, black hair with natural light brown streaks in it and had her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a pink colored Chinese dress with violet sakura flowers to match her tan skin and natural rosy lips.**

**While Kagura had burgundy blackish eyes with a little silver in them, black hair with natural light red streaks and she had her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in an orange colored Chinese dress with white sakura flowers to match her pale skin and natural rosy lips.**

"**I home," echoed a manly voice through out the house as a young wolf demon with silver eyes and raven hair who looked to be in his mid –thirties although he was much older than that stepped through the arched door.**

"**And I brought our guest for dinner," as he said another demon with black hair and cold red eyes stepped through the door.**

"**Were in the kitchen Paul darling," yelled Ayumi, "Go to the table we will be out in just a minute, we're just taking desert out of the freezer."**

"**Okay", replied Paul**

**The two men headed towards the dining table as they were told where Ayumi, Sango, and Kagura were setting up dinner since Kagome, and Ayame set up the table.**

"**Honey I would like you to meet my boss Mr. Naraku,"said Paul introducing them " Mr. Naraku meet my wife Ayumi and my four daughters Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Kagura."**

"**How do you do," said Ayumi as she bowed**

"**I am doing fine thank you for asking, oh and please call me Naraku" said Naraku as he repeated the gesture.**

"**Hello," chirped the girls in unison**

**But Naraku eyes were frozen on Kagome**

'**I don't like this guy,' thought the girls simultaneous while stealing a glance at each other.**

"**I find it absolutely amazing that you two created such beautiful girls," commented Naraku while he was still looking at Kagome intensely.**

**Kagome was starting to get extremely uncomfortable under Naraku unmoving gaze, but when Naraku finally shifted his gaze to her father she breathed a sigh of relief.**

'**I glad he's not looking at me anymore cause his eyes are so cold and hard' thought Kagome.**

**After dinner**

"**Well I must be going I will see tomorrow Mr. Higurashi, and also goodnight Mrs. Higurashi, Kagura, Ayame, Sango, and"…. Naraku paused to smile and said, "Kagome"**

**With that Mr. Higurashi escorted Naraku out the door.**

**As Paul walked Naraku to the limo Naraku asked, "Who was first born out of your four daughters?"**

"**Well," said Paul as he pondered, "Kagome was first then Sango, Ayame, and finally Kagura, but strangely enough they are all two minutes apart."**

'**These must be the girls the prophesy is talking about,' thought Naraku as he got into the limo.**

"**The first of four is the key to the door of power,"Naraku thought out loud**

"**Well I will have this power and Kagome will be mine as I rule over humans, demons and the underworld."**

**Naraku laughed wickedly as the limo drove towards his estate.**

**First Chapter just so you know. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura are quadruplet and very intelligence for their age. Kagome and Kagura are ¾ dog demon and ¼ wolf demon. Sango and Ayame are ¾ wolf demon and ¼ wolf demon. They are all full blooded sisters it is just a gene birth defect.**


End file.
